The invention relates to a placement aid for making straw stars with a placement part formed from a central disk, in whose top surface is anchored a ring of vertical posts, and with a loose locking ring, which fits in interlocking, rigid manner in the rod ring under elastic bracing.
In a known placement, laying or spreading aid of this type straw strips formed from longitudinal columns of straw members are placed in intersecting manner between the posts or rods on the top of the central disk, so that they form the design of a star and their ends project over the central disk. Said projecting ends are intersected by the straw strips and at the intersections they are interconnected, so that the placed or spread straw star receives its support or hold, so that it can be removed from the placement aid after the making of the said connections.
For the formation and binding of the straw star, particularly in the case of stacked straw strip layers, are facilitated by the locking ring, which is placed from above on the already reached straw strip layer and compresses and holds together the same for binding purposes or for provisional retaining during an interruption of placement. In a known placement aid of this type the locking ring is a closed rubber ring.